Something Missing
by PJWitter
Summary: April's wedding is just days away, but she can't help but think something is missing. Japril fluff. Post 10x07ish. Written before many spoilers were released.


_**A/N: Characters aren't mine. This story came to mind about a month ago, 10/31, specifically. Its been sitting in a word doc since then so its not completely up to date spoilers-wise but I've gotten some good feedback so I figured I'd post it. I have another idea for Jackson interrupting the wedding but he's speech is still a challenge for me to write. Thanks to Shweta for the idea for the first scene and thanks to Michele for reading it. Enjoy! ~**_

April stood in the Attendings' lounge awaiting the arrival of the seamstress for the final fitting of her wedding dress. Her wedding was just days away. A million thoughts raced through her mind. _She was so excited to marry Matthew. She loved her dress. Everything was coming together so smoothly. This was the wedding she always dreamed of as a little girl…_sort of. Something was missing.

"April! I've got your dress all ready for you," the seamstress snapped her from her thoughts. She brought with her the bulky garment bag that contained her gown. "I have to get the rest of my things from my car. You can put the dress on and I'll be back in a few moments."

"Thanks Helen, I can't wait to see it!" April replied excitedly.

After she left, April unzipped the bag and pulled out her dress. After admiring it for a few moments, she untied her scrub bottoms and removed her top. She slipped the dress up over her hips and up to her chest. She fidgeted with her zipper for a few moments before realizing she couldn't. Luckily the door opened moments later.

"Helen, can you help me with the zipper? I can't quite get it," April asked, not looking to see who was standing at the door.

Jackson breathed hard, his heart racing in his chest. She was so beautiful standing there before him, even with her back turned. Her red waves cascading down her shoulders. He wanted to correct her but he couldn't make the words. He put the files down that he carried in his arms.

After composing himself, he walked toward her, and grabbed the zipper between his finger and his thumb. Slowly, he pulled the zipper up the dress. Being that close to her again, he couldn't stop his heart from racing again.

April froze as she felt warm breath on her neck. She felt this before. There was only one person it could be. One person whose breath could make the goose bumps from on her neck. She turned around to meet his blue eyes. Her heart began to race to match his. She closed her eyes briefly, fighting his gaze.

"You look beautiful, April," he whispered under his breath.

"Tha-thank you, Jackson," she whispered back their bodies and lips just inches apart.

The sound of a clearing voice pulled their attention to the doorway where Helen was standing. "April, I know how busy you are so we should probably get to the fitting so you can return to work," Helen mentioned.

"I was just leaving," Jackson said as he fumbled with the files he came in with and hurried past Helen, still in the doorway.

* * *

That night Jackson and April found themselves at the nurses' station working on charts.

"Don't…" Jackson said softly breaking the silence.

"Don't what?" April asked confused.

"Don't get married," Jackson continued.

"Jackson, are you serious?! You're telling me this now?! I'm getting married Jackson. In a few days. To someone else. Because you told me to! How can you tell me now, after everything that has happened, after all this time, that I shouldn't get married now?!" a fuming April replied.

Jackson didn't know how to respond as April angrily gazed at him.

"You told me to marry him, Jackson," April continued, "I told you I wanted you, and you told me to marry him! Why now, are you telling me not to marry him?" April's anger gradually softened as she just wanted to know. April stood waiting for an answer for a few moments.

Jackson didn't have a response for her. So April picked up her files and proceeded down the hall, leaving Jackson alone at the counter.

"Because I love you," Jackson mumbled to the silence.

* * *

April stood at the back of the church with her father at her side. Her long white gown brushed the floor as she stepped forward, with her veil covering her face. The musical began as her and her father walked down the aisle.

She smiled as her gaze met Matthew's, who was standing at the altar waiting for her. When she reached him, Joe Kepner lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and handed her off to Matthew. Before the Reverend was able to speak the door to the back of the church opened, immediately drawing April's attention back up the aisle.

Jackson quietly closed the door behind him. He tried to smile at April seeing her attention in his direction, giving a slight nod of his head.

After a moment, April returned her attention to Matthew. She slid the diamond ring from her finger slowly before lightly placing it in his hand. "I'm so sorry Matthew, but I can't marry you."

He didn't need to ask why. He knew why she was giving him the ring back. That reason was standing at the back of the church. It had always been Jackson. He tried to ignore that but deep down he knew it was there. He stood with the ring in his hand for a few moments before saying, "I know."

With that April stepped on to the aisle, never breaking her gaze with Jackson. A little stunned, Jackson could only watch as April approached him, both oblivious to all those watching. Rather than stopping where he stood she proceed out the door he had just entered, holding the door for him to follow her out.

Once they were alone April began, "You were right I couldn't marry him and I shouldn't. She looked at him seeking some sort of response.

Jackson knew this was another shot and he kept letting the previous ones pass him by. Not this one. Not now.

With a flood of adrenaline, Jackson kissed her. He lifted her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She didn't fight him because wanted this. The fireworks she felt with Jackson she didn't feel with Matthew. She tried to ignore it. She tried to act like it didn't really matter. But it did. Something _was_ missing with Matthew.

But with Jackson, nothing was missing.


End file.
